1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods and techniques for providing the appearance of lengthened hair. More particularly, it is concerned with an improved method wherein at least one weft of hair is attached to the hair of a wearer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Long, flowing hair is often considered to be a fashion statement in of itself. Unfortunately, because human hair typically grows less than one inch a month, naturally long hair cannot be readily attained in the same manner as a new outfit, for example. To satisfy a spontaneous need for long hair, hair extensions or wefts are often employed for such purposes.
It is known in the art to attach hair extensions to a person's relatively short, natural hair to create the appearance of longer hair. For example, one such commonly known method involves the interweaving or braiding of a plurality of hair extensions with the tufts or strands of the wearer's natural hair. However, such method of attachment typically involves expensive, complicated and time-consuming hair styling procedures. Another method involves use of a clip apparatus to attach the extension to the wearer's hair. This method unfortunately does not provide a free-flowing appearance of longer hair because the clip apparatus is ordinarily not hidden, and the extensions are often prone to inadvertent detachment.